1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is one of the most widely used types of flat display devices as a size of an electronic device becomes smaller and power consumption thereof becomes lowered. Generally, the organic light emitting display device implements (e.g., displays) a specific gray-level using an analog driving technique, in which a driving transistor controls a current flowing through an organic light emitting diode based on an analog driving voltage (e.g., a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel circuit). Alternatively, the organic light emitting display device may implement a specific gray-level using a digital driving technique that displays one frame by displaying a plurality of sub-frames. That is, the digital driving technique divides one frame into a plurality of sub-frames, differently sets each emission time of the sub-frames (e.g., by a factor of 2), and implements a specific gray-level using a sum of respective emission times of the sub-frames.